


Midnight Distractions

by A Lost Time Journal (RoNask)



Series: Smut Challenge [11]
Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 15:50:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15799692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoNask/pseuds/A%20Lost%20Time%20Journal
Summary: It's one a.m., Flynn is reading, Lucy can't sleep.





	Midnight Distractions

She let out a groan as she shifted on the bed, her form moving in search of the warmth she would normally find by her side, only to be greeted with the cold emptiness of the bed placed beside hers. Furrowing her brows, the woman began sitting up and glancing over the room, a hand clearing one of her eyes then pausing once she found the man sitting at the table at the end of the bed, a book in his hands.  
“Flynn, what are you doing? What time is it?” her hoarse voice asked and she fruitlessly searched for anything that could tell her the hours.  
Garcia checked his watch and looked over his shoulder to her. “It’s around one. Don’t worry, just reading here”  
The historian regarded him for an instant. “One?”  
“Yeah, couldn’t get myself to sleep, now I really want to finish this chapter,” he told her, eyes back on the book, then her silence made him turn again. “You can come sit with me ‘til I’m done”  
Sleepy as she was, Lucy didn’t give it much thought, she grabbed the blanket and just made her way to him, accepting his invitation and sitting on his lap. “What are you reading?”  
“The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde,” he told her.  
“Hmm, it’s a good book” she commented before burying her face on the curve of his neck, her hands getting the covers around him as much as she could without disturbing his reading. Her mind processed just how good he smelled and she let out a sigh, wrapping her arms around him.  
Flynn smiled, his mind away from whatever Mr. Utterson and Dr. Jekyll’s employees were planning on doing. He planted a kiss on the top of her head and caressed her back.  
The historian moved a bit and the former NSA felt her lips brush his skin for a lingering moment. “You couldn’t sleep?” his question came in a quiet tone, an edge to it that she might have deliberately ignored.  
“Hmm” was the response he got as nuzzled against his neck, her hand on his chest. “it was cold”  
“Want me to get us another blanket?”  
“No, it’s okay”  
He couldn’t help a smirk.  
Lucy shifted again on his lap, apparently trying to find a better position to her legs.  
Flynn’s smirk grew and he moved the hand that was caressing her back down to her hips. “Uncomfortable?”  
“I’m good” yet she kept repositioning herself.  
“Behave now, Lucy, I’m almost done here”  
“I’m okay, I’m waiting” she insisted.  
“Sure” he commented, then waited until she started moving again and lowered his book. The gesture caught her attention and her eyes met his, her lips parted to say something but was interrupted by his own.  
Lucy kissed him back in an instant, pulling him close by the back of the neck and welcoming his touch when it came.  
Then he broke apart, looked into her eyes before turning back to his reading. “Now, stop distracting me”  
Even as his eyes scanned the page, Garcia knew no progress would be made on the strange adventure of Dr. Jekyll and his sorry experiment. The woman in his arms demonstrated just how right he was by planting gentle pecks on his skin and once she met no resistance she continued.  
“Put the book away” she whispered.  
His smile was big. “If you insist, dear”  
Flynn kissed her again, deep. Allowed his hand to wander over her body and felt her respond to it in every pleasant way.  
Lucy rose to her feet and stood between his legs, kept his mouth to hers until he had to stand himself. His hands soon getting rid of the pajama shirt she was wearing, exposing her upper body to the cold air of the night, then covering one of her breasts with the warmth of his mouth. He savored the sigh he earned for such.  
She got him out of his shirt and played a bit with his pants before taking them off too.  
Garcia tasted her lips while carrying her to bed, lowering her carefully on it, then working on getting her out of whatever was left of her clothes. The former NSA crawled over her with nothing in his mind other than to have her gasping and moaning under him.  
Her nails made a trail down his torso while is mouth left a mark on her neck, she stroke him slowly, making the man groan low at her ministrations.  
“We have to be quiet” she sighed.  
“It’s one in the morning and we’re on our room”  
“Thin walls”  
He moved away to face her. “Don’t worry, I know for a fact that you can get much louder than this”  
Her nails ran down his back as she felt him move and got him in position. Once he slipped inside Lucy learned she would have to get her mouth busy, so did he, but Garcia was more pleased by her noises than he probably should be considering they didn’t exactly have the new bunker all to themselves. It became clear as he thrust that he had no intention of making things easier, quite the opposite, in fact.  
“Garcia…” she sighed between strokes, hips moving to meet his movements, body arching to him.  
There would be comments tomorrow, that much was a given by now.  
“Shh…” he replied. “You’re thinking too much, Lucy”  
And that was when he started playing hard, making her squirm and moan with each contact, making her pant.  
His thrusts were deep, strong and if the sounds were not revealing enough, the soreness that would come later would be all the information the team needed to have an idea of what her night had been like.  
The historian came in waves under his form and earned a bit in her lips as he spilled inside her.  
“Good thing we have turtlenecks” he commented once by her side, eyes studying the marks on her skin. “Of course, I don’t think you need to cover the hickeys, but…”  
She shot him a glance.  
“Thought so”

**Author's Note:**

> 54\. "C'here, you can sit on my lap until I' done working"  
> 20\. "I'm waiting"  
> 24\. "Behave"  
> 97\. "Stop distracting me"  
> 102\. "I know for a fact that you can be a hell of a lot louder than that"  
> 30\. "Put that thing away"  
> 36\. "If you insist"


End file.
